Senpai, Teach Me to Be Bad!
by gizibe
Summary: Akatsuki is a gang of delinquent students that hail from Amegakure High: they're foul-mouthed, disrespectful, and complete basket-cases. They're in a turf-war with the neighboring 'elite' school, Konohagakure High. Nibuiko is an air-headed girl from there that becomes bullied, and starts to idolize Akatsuki. She transfers to Amegakure and implores them: "Turn me into a bad girl!"
1. I'm Going to be a Yankee One Day!

**Elaborated Storyline:**

"Senpai, Teach Me to Be Bad!" is a story about a modern day Akatsuki. Akatsuki is the street name for the gang of delinquent (yankee) students that hail from the inner-city, run-down Amegakure High. Akatsuki is an exclusive motorcycle gang of the baddest, most out-of-control youth from the school; they're foul-mouthed, disrespectful, and . . . complete basket-cases. Their high school years are being spent in a turf-war with the neighboring 'elite' school, Konohagakure High. Are they really menaces of society, or are they just misunderstood? Watanabe Nibuiko is a plain-faced, air-headed girl with a happy-go-lucky attitude that formerly attended Konohagakure. She falls upon hard times and her so-called "friends" turn their backs of her and the students start openly teasing her for her poverty, at which time she makes a vow to stop being a doormat. That's when she witnesses Akatsuki, and is inspired by their 'don't-give-a-fuck' attitude. She enrolls into Amegakure to be closer to them, and confronts them with the request: "Turn me into a bad girl!"

* * *

Amegakure High School.

It was your typical vision of what an inner-city school should be: run-down, graffiti covered, and full of trouble youth. If it were a factory, it might've been condemned; but if it shut down, where would all the rascals of society go to?

It was the shadow that existed at the toes of the super-elite school, Konohagakure. Both schools were in terribly close proximity, with the delinquent students "dirtying the feet" of the studious (or super rich) students just by being within walking distance. Since polar opposites were so close to each other, it was to be expected that rivalries had formed.

Konohagakure had its own "exclusive club": 'Jonin'. It consisted of the super popular and super rich, who sat on the throne of the student council and were famous more than just inside the school, but all around Tokyo. Some of them were even celebrities or children of powerful politicians or corporate big-wigs. It was rumored that their guys were incredibly handsome, athletic, and studious, while their girls were beautiful and cultured.

Amegakure had a club too. Rather, Amegakure had a gang. Unlike Jonin, 'Akatsuki' was infamous for being a motorcycle gang consisting of the scariest, most troublesome yankees around. Riding around on illegally tricked-out motorcycles, they skipped class, drank, cursed like sailors, and broke the law. Even if they were troublemakers, some girls are attracted to the 'bad boy' type, and so even Akatsuki was popular in that department.

Akatsuki consisted of nine members: the leader Nagato (who bore the nickname 'Pain'), the God; his girlfriend Konan, the angel; Deidara, the artist; Hidan, the Satanist; Kakuzu, the debt collector; Itachi, the stoic one; Kisame, the fisherman; Tobi, the idiot; and Zetsu, the psychopath. Their motto was: "A world of truth, not lies".

For three years, these two groups had decked it out on the streets. Even after school hours or on weekends; there was even a secret alert system the students signed up to that sent a text with the location of the next battle, as well as gossip. Everyone was now either a junior or a senior, and the pressure was building upon Akatsuki's shoulders to "become adults" from their parents and teachers. What would happen when these trouble-makers graduated one day? Well, that was a story for another time.

For now, let's start at the beginning. This story begins when our protagonist, Watanabe Nibuiko, transferred from Konohagakure to Amegakure. Everyone was gossiping about it now and it was all over the social networks. Just a few days ago, nobody know who Nibuiko was, and for a good reason.

Nibuiko's parent's had given her an unfortunate name; one that meant 'dull child', and that she was. Nibuiko was incredibly plain, boring, air-headed, and stupidly happy-go-lucky. She was so gullible and slow that she didn't even realize that the other students at Konohagakure took advantage of her and made jests at her behind her back. Being a naturally compassionate and generous person with little-to-no personal interests or desires of her own, she happily would run to the store every day for lunch for her classmates, and would carry their bags to gym and to the train.

She couldn't fit in with the other girls at school, either. She just "wasn't normal"; she showed no interest either way in boyfriends, celebrities, fashion, or make-up. She didn't want to share diet advice, go to karaoke or go to gokons, and she never dressed up more than putting her ordinary brown hair up into twin ponytails. She was also quiet and never raised her voice. It seemed the only thing she was concerned with were Pinky peach-flavored mints, school, and, um, maybe breathing. Do you know those annoying children's show mascots that always smile and are always, annoyingly, happy? That was Nibuiko.

Or that was the old Nibuiko.

When her Mother, the bread-winner of the household, was demoted at work and her Father fell ill and was hospitalized, Nibuiko had been struck with poverty. She couldn't even afford lunches at school anymore, and ate bentos filled with plain rice and nori. Soon enough the other kids at school caught on and spread nasty rumors. The few so-called "friends" she'd been able to make abandoned her, too embarrassed to be around the "stinky, poor kid". The bullying came out from behind the door and out into the open. The students' poured water on her, wrote on her desk, tore up her notes and threw out her outside shoes. It was text-book Japanese high school bullying, the likes of which knocked Nibuiko right out of the clouds she'd been floating in up until then and made her realize the truth. She realized then that her friendships had been friendships of "conveniences", that her classmates had taken advantage of her generosity, and that she was the fool.

It brought an overwhelming sense of despair and confusion. She fell into a depression and hated herself; she skipped classes to avoid the bullying, pretending to be sick just to stay home. No longer did Nibuiko feel comfortable in her own skin. Everything had been stolen from her: self-confidence, security, and a sense of identity. She didn't know who she was anymore: had she always been such a gullible idiot?

Just when she'd been down in the ditches, that was when her "guardian angels" appeared before her. Akatsuki. She'd heard of them before but, of course, she hadn't paid attention. Just like that, the burst into her world headstrong. It was one of those days she had left school early. The other students had soaked her with dirty water and she'd even shed a few tears on the walk back.

That's when she heard the engines of the motorcycles rev, and the sound of a trash can being knocked over, followed by more crashes. Turning to look over her shoulder at the ruckus, that is when she saw them in all their glory: a group of nine upon tricked-out bikes, the sun at their backs as their flags flew their emblem of a red cloud proudly; wearing facemasks with bats in their hands as they knocked over cans and broke mailboxes just for the hell of it. Most would've been alarmed by such behavior, but not Nibuiko. This was just what she was looking for: a confident, free-spirited youth to idolize.

She knew at that moment as they drove past and left her behind that that was what she wanted to be: a delinquent. She wanted to feel the wind through her hair as she rode on her own motorcycle and wanted to feel the sun beaming down onto her back. She wanted to skip class and tell the world to go fuck itself by living by her own laws. To be different; to be her own person, and not to be afraid of what other people thought.

She'd run home that day and, within a week, had completed the transfer paperwork. Her parents didn't understand her decision to leave a prestigious school for a slum school, but she was insistent. They despaired, but couldn't deny their daughter that never asked for anything the one thing she wanted.

Monday, she'd start at her new high school and be able to study alongside her idols. She could speak to them properly and implore them to become her senpais. It was hard to sleep that weekend with how giddy and excited she was, further surprising (and worrying) her parents, who held onto the false hope that, maybe, their daughter was showing interest in a boy. Maybe they'd have grand children after all!

* * *

So came Monday and Nibuiko made her walk to school. She'd dressed exactly the same as always: hair in twin-ponytails, no make-up, and only her uniform was different but it was still worn text-book properly. Sucking on a Pinky breath mint, she walked right past Konohagakure on her trek over. Students were still outside, and since the alert system had informed them of her conversion to the "dark side", they pointed and stared, whispering amongst themselves. Nibuiko held her head high, radiant and beautiful once more, for she had her idols on her mind. She'd get to meet them soon!

"Hello! I'm Watanabe Nibuiko, and I'm going to be part of your class from now on! Please take care of me!" Bowing to the class of 3-A, the students that had been busy smacking bubble gum, writing graffiti on the table tops, and throwing paper airplanes, were frozen in shock. One girl's bubblegum popped and she didn't even move to remove it from around her lips. Of course, these kids were connected to the social network too. They hadn't expected that the rumored transfer student would be in their class!

"Yo'," spoke up one of the boys, "You really from Konohagakure?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Then why the hell did'ja' transfer here?" he demanded, "Ya' flunk out or somethin'?"

"Oh, no; I have a 4.0 GPA," she replied proudly, oblivious to his hostility.

"Your boyfriend go here?"

"I've never dated."

"Then what the hell would you do somethin' so crazy?!"

"I came because Akatsuki are my idols," replied Nibuiko without hesitation. There was nothing to be ashamed of, after all. Of course, by the looks on her classmates faces, she wondered if she had said something wrong. If they had looked shocked before, they looked even more so now. Perhaps even faint!

"Wha-?! Akatsuki?! The hell is a goody-two-shoes chasin' after them for?!"

"Did she call them her 'idols'? Is she crazy?"

"Hmm? Did I say something wrong?" she questioned.

"You're damn right you did! How can someone like you say you idolize Akatsuki!? It sounds like you're makin' fun of us!"

"Yeah! Ain't nobody that's been around those damned Jonin want anything to do with Akatsuki! We know how you all think: that we're no better than dirt!"

"But I don't-"

One of the pretty girls in the front that had gaudy acrylic nails and had her cell phone flipped out brazenly in front of the teacher spoke up; she was calmer and more matter-of-fact than her classmates, "You're all missing the picture here. She's a young girl like the rest of us. Maybe she has- that- fetish? You know, she's the type of girl that digs bad boys?" While the rest of the students pondered if, the female vixen smirked and placed her gaze right upon Nibuiko. "Is that what it is, honey? Are you in love with one of them; all of them?"

Nibuiko hesitated and tapped her chin, considering it. Did she love them? She certainly worshipped them like Gods and would've traded her soul to have them become her senpais. She'd made them her idols and wanted to walk like them, talk like them, and even eat the same food as them. So did that constitute as love?

"I. . . I guess I do," she admitted, staring off into space in contemplation.

There was a unanimous 'awww' from the female students, and the males blushed and scratched the backs of their necks nervously.

"That's absolutely precious!" the girls fawned, "Leaving all of that prestigiousness behind for true love! It's so romantic!"

"Che. Of course it would be those guys, they get all the chicks," muttered the males.

Three females made an empty desk between them and patted it loudly, beckoning her over. "You can sit here! Come, come, let's be friends, and tell us more about your unrequited love~!"

'Unrequited love'? Confused, but flattered they wanted to be friendly, Nibuiko sat down in the empty desk. She didn't know what she had said to make them so happy, but whatever! It was good to be around people so easily read and welcoming! She melted into the environment, and as she engaged in conversation amongst her classmates, continued to daydream about meeting her idols.


	2. Behold! We Are Akatsuki!

"Four of a kind, un," stated Deidara, showing his hand of cards.

"Straight flush," replied Kakuzu, sitting his hand down on the table. Deidara's eyes widened and he cursed, tossing his cards to the ground. "Damn it! You're cheating, un!" Kakuzu cocked his eyebrow and, while collecting the money that had been betted casually, replied, "You're just no good at this . . . like most things."

"Che!" Deidara's brow twitched, and he grabbed Kakuzu's collar, snapping, "You want to blow up, un?!"

"Deidara, enough. Kakuzu won fair and square," Nagato said from where he was perched at the ledge of the building. They sat up on the roof, their frequent meeting place. Konan sat beside him, absorbed in folding origami again like usual. Even though Deidara looked ready to explode, he released Kakuzu and walked away.

"Good fuckin' job, Kakuzu!" shouted Hidan, kneeling down beside him and trying to make a grab for the cash. Kakuzu grabbed his face and pushed him away, continuing to count with one hand. He didn't even have to say anything for Hidan to understand he wouldn't share, to which he whined, "Not even enough for lunch?! Fuckin' cheapskate!"

Deidara leaned against the guard rail next to Tobi. Glancing over, Tobi's face lit up. He removed his head phones and flung himself sideways, latching onto him in a hug. "Senpaiii! You finally came to me of your own free will!" he cried overjoyed.

"Un?!" Deidara cried, and shoved him off, "Tobi-! I told you not to hug me like that, you idiot!"

Looking hurt, Tobi whined, "But you came over here! Didn't you want Tobi's attention?!"

"Don't be ridiculous, you moron, un," Deidra scoffed, moving away with a roll of his eyes.

"E-Eh?!" Tobi cried, devastated, "S-Senpai! Senpai, don' be mad, come back! Senpaiii!"

"You two are as energetic as usual," teased Kisame, "Lovers quarrel?"

"Che! Why, you-!" seethed Deidara, rolling up his sleeves. Tobi held him back as Deidara spewed insults and threatened him sideways, while Hidan cheered him on, and Kisame only chuckled. He was easily the most buff of the group, after all.

Itachi's hand shot up from his sleeping form. He'd been a corpse a minute ago, laying beneath the afternoon sun shamelessly upon the ground of the roof with his hoodie thrown over his face. He peeked out from underneath it, sending a warning glare his best friend's way, to which Kisame chortled, "It looks like you guys went and woke Itachi up. It was fun, but let's act like adults, now."

Deidara and Hidan silenced, only because Itachi was downright frightening when he was groggy from sleep and pissed off at the same time.

Zetsu exited from the building, brushing dirt off of his uniform. He had a leaf in his hair; he'd undoubtedly come straight from the horticulture building. Even with his reputation, he was still a damn green thumb hippie.

"I heard some interesting news," he told them, "There's a new student transferring from Konohagakure."

"Yeah," Deidara replied, holding up his cell phone with the various clay charms dangling from it jangling, "I heard already, un."

"We all did," added Nagato, "Did you find out something interesting, though? It's not like you to spread old gossip."

A wicked grin spread over Zetsu's features and he laughed giddily. It made Hidan and Deidara grimace; even if he was their friend, he was always so creepy. Like a psychopath straight out of a horror movie, they never knew if and when he'd snap.

"She apparently announced that she transferred here for us to her entire homeroom," Zetsu replied.

Silence ensued, until Hidan broke it by bellowing out his laughter and throwing his head back. "You're fuckin' kiddin' me, right?! There's no fuckin' way a bitch transferred here for us, man! No fuckin' way!"

"Do you think she means to challenge us?" questioned Kakuzu, "Perhaps Jonin sent her?"

"I sincerely doubt that," Zetsu replied, "Unfortunately, I've heard she's rather plain and unexciting. If you expected a perfect ten, or a worthy adversary, you'll be sourly disappointed."

"That's not nice, Zetsu," chided Tobi, "It isn't nice to pick on a girl."

"Shut up, Tobi!" the group shouted in unison.

"So, what, un?" Deidara asked, "Are we all going to greet her properly, Leader?" He grinned, his malicious intent obvious.

Nagato returned it two-fold, but cautioned, "Tobi is right, Deidara. She is a little girl. We'll only look like villains if we bully her."

"There's no need to fuss about saying hello," Zetsu cut in, to which Nagato asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's on her way here, now."

"Huhhhh?!"

The sound of the metal door opening could be heard. "Oh," Zetsu said, turning around, "There she is now."

Even Itachi sat up, rubbing the sleeping out of his eyes to look, while everyone else craned their necks to look.

Nibuiko had heard of where to find Akatsuki from a classmate. 'Just about every day, they skip classes and hang out on the roof. It's kind of their turf, so none of us go there anymore,' she'd told her, and with a giggle, asked, 'Are you going to go there to confess?'

'Yeah,' Nibuiko replied, 'I am.' Of course, her classmate took it the wrong way. She squealed and gave her a high five, chiming, 'Fightingggg!'

But another student had pulled her aside when she'd asked for directions to the roof. 'You can't be going to call them out, right? That's a death sentence! Listen, how about you just forget about them, okay?'

'But I've made up my mind that I want to greet them properly,' she replied, to which the male student scratched his neck. 'You're suicidal, you know it? Just what do you see in those jerks?'

'God,' replied Nibuiko matter-of-factly, without wavering. The classmate stared at her, but she never blinked or wavered.

'So,' she pressed, 'Can you tell me the way?'

'Uh-,' he sweat-beaded and pointed to the left, 'It's that way.'

When she frolicked on, he was left scratching his head in confusion. 'Is she serious?' he asked himself aloud, shaking his head.

She'd found the roof after that with little problem, and paused outside the door to prepare herself. She fixed her skirt and tie, checked that her tails were straight and pulled up her socks. Now that she was here, her confidence wavered. Swallowing hard, she wondered if she could really face them. What would happen if she confessed her feelings and they shot her down? How could she go on without the help of her idols?

'This is no time for second-guessing,' Nibuiko reminded herself, steeling her gaze, 'I've already transferred here, and I already have nothing else to live for. If I don't have the courage to change myself, I'll never be able to face the trials in my adult life. I've got to do this. I just have to be brave.'

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, that look of determination was back. "I'll convince them to be my senpais," she announced to herself out loud, and made the motion across her chest, "Cross my heart and hope to die!"

Putting her arms in front of her, she pushed the door open and faced the blinding sun that came beating down upon her face. She raised her hand over her eyes to shield herself as her eyes adjusted, and saw before her the silhouettes of nine people. Her eyes slowly adjusted, and she took them in.

Even if their school uniforms, their punk nature was still maintained. None of them wore the uniform properly except for Kakuzu and Zetsu: Hidan didn't wear the top at all and had the symbol of Jashin, his strange religion, dangling around his neck; Nagato was covered in his piercings; Deidara had his sleeves rolled up and a chain dangling from his side; Tobi wore his pumpkin mask over his nose and mouth and his oversized, orange bike goggles; Itachi had sunglasses (that he currently was slipping on) and his hoodie that he wore over the top; Kisame had his shirt left unbuttoned and bottoms of his pants rolled up, showing his sandals instead of sneakers; and Konan had her skirt hiked up and make-up thick.

Her idols, in their glory!

Before she could stop herself, she lost her balance and nearly fainted, fanning herself and holding her nose as a nosebleed threatened to take hold. 'They're too strong!' she cried, 'Their power levels combined are over 9,000!'

It was Deidara who scoffed at her behavior, and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. He lit it up and took a huff, then demanded, "What's wrong with this idiot, un?"

"Aye, bitch!" called Hidan, "You gonna die over there or what?"

Regaining her composure immediately, she looked over at them wearily. She stood straight and, as she stared them down, her nose began to bleed from the right nostril.

"Oh!" gasped Tobi, reaching into his pocket and taking out a handkerchief. He ran forward and stopped before her, extending his hand with it in it. "Here," he said, "Your. . ." He reached up and tapped his nose. "It's bleeding," he told her.

"Huh?" Nibuiko reached up and touched it, and then when she saw blood on her fingers, blushed and took the over handkerchief. "Thank you," she muttered.

"Huh?" Tobi asked, tilting his head to the side. Then he laughed beneath his mask and shouted, "It's no problem at all!"

"You're so nice. . .," Nibuiko whispered, staring at him intently.

"I-I am? You think I'm nice?!" Tobi cried, stars flashing into his eyes. He clasped his hands together and leaned against her, declaring, "If you like Tobi already, then Tobi likes you, too! Let's be friends!"

"TOBI!" Deidara snapped irritated.

"Are you the girl that transferred from Konohagakure?" asked Nagato, silencing any explosion Deidara had ready to let loose. Nibuiko tore her gaze from Tobi and looked to him. She recognized him as their Leader, and knew this was her chance. She swallowed nervously and lowered the hankie from her nose.

"I am," she replied firmly.

"What is your name?"

"Watanabe Nibuiko."

"Neee, Watanabe-san, it is an honor to make your acquaintance!" Tobi jumped in, shaking her hand eagerly, "I'm Uc—"

"I see," Nagato interrupted, sending Tobi a firm look that said to shut up, tapping his knee impatiently at him, "Then is it true you came here for us?"

They'd heard about that already? Gossip sure spread fast here! "It is true," she replied, without an ounce of shame.

"Oh, you did?" Tobi asked, fanning his hand, "I'm so flattered!"

"Oh really? And why is that?" Nagato continued, glancing over at Konan who was summing up the other female silently beside him.

"Oh. . . That is. . .," Nibuiko wavered, looking down. Her heart was racing.

"That is- what?" Nagato asked calmly, seemingly amused by the whole situation.

Before their eyes, the female got to her knees and bowed; she prostrated herself properly before them, groveling. It was so sudden that they gasped, and Tobi began to say, "H-Hey, now! There's no need to bow!"

"Please, I beg of you," she begged regardless of their discomfort with her formality, "Help me turn into a bad girl!"

". . . Huh?" The group looked around at each other, confusion on their faces. Nagato was left scratching his head, unsure of what to make of how she phrased herself.

"Is she asking us to fuck her?" Hidan asked rather non-chalantly, looking more than up to the task. Kakuzu bashed him over the head with his accounting book.

"Great! Another crazy person!" Deidara cried, throwing up his arms, "When we already had Tobi, and Hidan with his stupid Satanic shit."

"It's Jashinism, you fucking shit!" screamed Hidan at Deidara, jumping to his feet, "And don't insult Jashin-sama so casually!"

"Nee- Watanabe-chan," Tobi questioned, bending down beside her. He pat her back nervously, asking, "What do you mean? That's kind of- well- a weird thing to say, isn't it?"

Lifting her head, she looked to him and asked, "Is it? Well—" She turned back to Nagato and the rest of them and cleared her throat, saying, "I mean, I want you to make me a yankee like you! I want to join your gang and ride on motorcycles with you, get into fights alongside you, and learn how to sneak into casinos underage and cheat at pachinko like you!"

"Hey!" Kakuzu declared sternly, pointing at her, "We don't cheat, okay? Don't spread unnecessary rumors."

"How come a girl like you would want to be one of us?" Deidara huffed, "If I didn't want to jump to conclusions, I'd think you were lookin' down on us, un."

"That's what my classmate said- But! I would never do that! I sincerely idolize you all!"

"Why, un?!" Deidara demanded, dropping his cigarette and snuffing it with his foot. He took a step forward and shouted, "How come a privileged Konoha kid wants to hang around with a bunch of delinquents?!"

"I told you! It's because I idolize you! I don't fit in there, at Konohagakure!"

"Well, you don't fit in here, either, un!" Deidara shouted back, making Nibuiko's eyes widened. He scoffed and turned his back on her, arms crossed. "We're not a fuckin' charity case. Just cause they might've made fun of you there or somethin' doesn't mean you can come cling onto us thinkin' you can get even, okay? Go back! You're an eyesore, un!"

"D-Deidara-senpai," Tobi trembled.

"Damn it, what, Tobi!?" Deidara shouted, turning back around to glare at him. He stumbled back when he saw, upon Nibuiko's face, the absolute look of devastation. Tears were flowing from her eyes like a waterfall even though she wasn't sniveling, a shocked expression in her eyes as if she'd lost her house, parents, and family dog all in one night. "H-Hey now-," Deidara stammered, holding up his hands, "There's no need for the water works, un. T-That kind of stuff won't get you anywhere in life! R-Right, guys?" He looked around, and the others sent him looks of contempt.

"What?!" he shouted, "Aren't you guys on my side?!"

"You went too far, Deidara," Kisame responded, shaking his head.

"I agree with Kisame," Konan spoke up for the first time, pushing herself from the edge and walking over to Nibuiko, "There was no need to treat her like she isn't even human."

"Oh, COME ON!" Deidara lamented, and then gasped as Tobi shouted and Nibuiko collapsed face forward into the cement, frozen like a statue. "Oh, shit! I didn't mean to kill her, un!"

While Tobi jumped around, flailing his arms, Konan calmly knelt down before Nibuiko and pulled her up. Brushing off her uniform, she picked up the handkerchief and folded it neatly to a clean section. Dabbing Nibuiko's face dry, she cooed, "There, there. A woman should never show her weaknesses, especially not in front of men."

"Nee- Konan-san- I-I-," sniffled Nibuiko, reaching out and placing her hands on her shoulder, "I just—I got tired of being used by everyone! I'm such a gullible idiot, so everyone took advantage of me without me even realizing! When I didn't have money anymore for proper lunches, they didn't want to be around me because I was poor, and I- I realized how fake they all were, and what I doormat I am!"

"There, there," Konan comforted, bringing her closer and letting her lean against her shoulder, "Let it all out; it's okay."

"I just don't want to be a stupid, weak girl anymore!" she sobbed, clinging to her back, "I want to be strong, carefree, and confident like all of you! I don't want to ever let anyone hurt me like that again!"

"And you won't, not ever again," Konan assured her, to which Nibuiko sniveled and leaned back, rubbing the tears from her eyes and looking up at her. "H-Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, we won't let you. If you want us to help you get your confidence back, we will. Right, Nagato?" Konan turned and looked at her boyfriend, the Leader, expectantly for his reassurance. He looked between her and the other members, who all looked incredulous. How could he just let someone like- like that! – in? Even if she was pitiful, she wasn't cut out for their gang, and would make them look uncool! He opened his mouth to protest, to which Konan narrowed her eyes. He felt the electricity zap between them and immediately tilted his head and smiled, greeting, "Of course, of course! Welcome to Akatsuki, Nibuiko-chan!"

"Ughhhhh!" came the resounding groan from all the males (except Tobi).

"R-Really?" Nibuiko asked, looking back and forth between Konan and Nagato, "R-Really?! You mean it?!" Konan nodded and Nibuiko leapt to her feet. "Thank you, thank you so much, Konan-san! I promise I'll make you proud! I won't get in the way, and I'll be very helpful!"

"Of course you will," laughed Konan, smiling serenely and adding, "Why else would I have agreed so easily?"

"Oh, Angel," growled Nagato playfully, winking, "That's so mean."

"Of course it is," Konan giggled, standing and walking back over to her boyfriend, "How could I be your girl and not have an ulterior motive? There's always a price to kindness."

"Konan-san-," breathed Nibuiko in awe, watching her back, "She's really a strong woman, isn't she?"

"Watanabe-san!" cried Tobi, flinging his arms around Nibuiko's neck, "This means we're going to be friends from now on, right?! Let's start hanging out right away! Tell me all about yourself, and Tobi will do the same!"

"Ha. . .," Nibuiko laughed lightly, smiling at him, "Okay, Senpai. Oh, and please call me Nibuiko."

"S-Senpai?!" Tobi gasped, "T-That's right! I'm your senpai, aren't I?! Wow! It feels good to be someone else's senpai for once!"

"Nagato," Kakuzu said in the meantime, having confronted their Leader in his 'accountant' mode, "I need to talk to you about your rash decision-making. You realize we're on a tight budget for outings as it is, right?"

"Oh, Kakuzu, save it!" whined Nagato.

"Leader," Itachi said as he bowed before him, "I resign."

"Enough, you guys!"

"Oh ho ho, this is really interesting, isn't it?" Kisame mused, scratching his chin.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Deidara announced, throwing his hands up and walking towards the door, "Since everything thinks I'mmmm the bad guy! Goodbye, you idiots!"

Hidan approached Nibuiko, extending his hand and asking, "Newbie, have you ever heard of Jashin-sama?"

**Foreword:**

Please review! I'm new to writing fan fictions, so I would very much like your input!

_Notes_ [SPOILER ALERT]: I am keeping Tobi as he was prior to Deidara's death. While I call him Tobi, he is Obito (thus the goggles he wears), but not evil Obito. I can't stand a not cute and bubbly Tobi : ( /3


	3. We Believe In The Will of Stone!

"Ahh! I'm so relieved that I'm not the 'newbie' anymore!" declared Tobi, stretching his arms over his head.

Tobi and Nibuiko walked side by side towards the bike racks, after the final bell had rung. He'd been the only one out of Akatsuki that had elected to walk with her. It wasn't that Nibuiko had asked. She'd been about to leave her final class when he'd shown up in the doorway and dragged her out, insisting that they go home together.

Glancing over, Nibuiko couldn't lie and pretend she wasn't completely exhilarated about it. Her face had been plastered in a smile ever since Nagato had officially announced her membership. Her classmates had stared at her oddly, making remarks like. . .

"Ne, Nibuiko- You have a really weird look on your face, you know?" Tobi waved in front of her face, snapping her out of her daze.

"Huh?" she breathed, a confused look on her face, "Oh—I do?"

Tobi laughed, patting her shoulder and teasing, "It's okay. Even if you look like a complete air-head, we'll still be friends. Oh!" In front of them, the bike racks appeared. Instead of bicycles, there were only motorcycles. Half of them were crammed on one end, and on the other half was space for nine that were given plenty of room. It was as if the other bikes avoided that area, and Nibuiko understood why when she saw that Tobi's bike was one of the bikes in nine spaces.

"That's right," Nibuiko muttered, "You guys all ride bikes, don't you?"

"Of course!" Tobi shouted, swinging his leg over his motorcycle, a bright orange and black one. Pulling the keys from his pocket, he turned it on and revved the engine. He pulled his hygiene mask down and lowered his goggles from on top of his head to over his eyes. "Come on, Nibuiko-chan! Let's go!"

"You mean- You want me to ride that, with you?" Nibuiko questioned, staring at the bike that had no helmets uncertainly.

Giving her the thumbs up, Tobi laughed and remarked, "Yep! Of course! I'll give you the ultimate first-timers experience, so hold on tight!"

"I- I don't know," Nibuiko wavered, swallowing dryly, "Those things can go pretty fast, can't they? I—"

"Hey, Nibuiko," Tobi huffed, crossing his arms and leaning over the handle bars, "Didn't you announce to everyone that you want to be just like us? Well—For us, our bikes are our other halves; through their modifications, we express ourselves. We ride into our battles on them, and we're going to keep riding until we die, or so that's how the saying goes. Bikes are part of the lifestyle, so you can't be scared now."

Nibuiko turned red. Tobi was right. It was Nibuiko that had sworned to change herself and Nibuiko that had asked to be a part of their gang. She felt ashamed and looked down at her feet. She couldn't back down now, but it was such a step for her to make. It was one thing to talk the talk, but another thing to walk the walk. "I-I know Tobi, but I'm—They're fast, and I'm scared, I've never ridden be-"

"Nibuiko, look at me."

Nibuiko obeyed immediately and looked up, meeting his gaze. He gave her a warm smile, full of reassurance and patience. "Trust me," he told her. When Nibuiko didn't reply, he continued, "Just climb on the back, and hold on to my waist tightly. You can close your eyes if you want. I won't let anything bad happen to you, so trust me. I'll show you what it feels like when the wind blows through your hair."

"To-. . . bi. . ." Her gaze softened, her resistance melted by that gentleness he gave her. Tobi extended his hand and said, "Come on, Nibuiko. I'll show you what it feels like to fly."

She took his hand, and climbed onto the back. Doing what he told her, she put her arms around his waist and buried her face in his back. Tobi kicked off the kickstand and took off slowly for her. He turned off onto the road, and gathered speed.

Beneath her, Nibuiko felt the road rolling quickly beneath their feet. She felt vulnerable and exposed out in the open, their bodies moving at a high rate of speed. She tightened her grip around his waist and shut her eyes tightly, yelping. Tobi smiled.

"You're cute, Nibuiko," he teased her, "Just like a little kid."

"What?!" shouted Nibuiko, unable to hear him over the wind.

"Just hold on tight!" he shouted back, leaning forward and twising the accelarator, "I'm going to go faster!"

"What?!" Nibuiko exclaimed fearfully, "No! Tobi, don't, not yet- Ahhhhh!" In a burst of speed, Tobi took off, weaving past the cars in front of him.

"Oh my god, oh my god," panted Nibuiko, her entire body as stiff as a rock, "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!"

He continued around twists and turns until the sounds of the city began to fade away. He started to cruise at a steadier speed, and then looked over his shoulder at Nibuiko. She had her eyes closed so tightly that crinkles had appeared.

"Hey," he said loudly, in an attempt to get her attention. When she didn't answer, he shouted, "Nibuiko!"

"Y-Yes, Tobi?" asked Nibuiko, but her body didn't budge an inch.

Turning his head back around, Tobi sighed loudly and said, "Open your eyes."

"What?! No way!"

"Please! You said you'd trust me!" Tobi reminded her.

Swallowing her nerves, the butterflies dancing in her stomach, she did as he asked, albeit slowly. Centimeter by centimeter she reopened her eyelids, and when she did, the sun blasted into them. She squinted, and slowly was able to take in the hues of green.

"Tobi, where are we?" she asked him, to which he replied, "Look for yourself!"

Reluctantly, Nibuiko obeyed. She leaned back slowly and raised her head. Her face was blasted with the wind as they drove against it, and her eyes grew wide in awe. In front of them was rolling stretches of highway, and surrounding that was rolling hills of green. She spotted cattle grazing and could look up into the sky and, instead of the tops of skyscrapers, saw the magnificently blue sky.

Her caution began to fall off her shoulders; cast aside and forgotten. She'd never driven this way before, and even if she had, she'd never been able to take the time and remark over it as she was in this moment. On the back of a bike, exposed to the world, she could smell the grass and fresh air. She could feel the wind tousling her hair into tangles, but she didn't care.

"Tobi. . . It's beautiful. . .!"

"I told you so! See what happens when you trust Tobi?! Good things!"

"It feels amazing. . . It really feels like we're flying!"

"You feel that, too? That's freedom, Nibuiko! Nobody else understands, but we feel this every single day. Take a deep breath, and tell me you don't feel brand new!"

Taking his advice, Nibuiko inhaled deeply. "I feel like somebody else!" she shouted.

"Don't think that we are just about fighting and breaking the law, Nibuiko. We, too, believe in the Will of Fire!"

"What's that?!"

"I'll explain it to you another time!" he told her, "For now, hold on, we're headed back to the city!" Slamming on the brakes, he turned harshly, and u-turned into the opposite lane, headed back for Tokyo.

* * *

The next day, the group met on the rooftop like normal.

Fidgeting, Nibuiko asked, "Is it really alright to be skipping class?" Her response was a look of laziness and, 'uh, duh' from the group.

"You don't have to join us, Nibuiko," Konan told her, holding a cigarette to her lips that Nagato lit for her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "But I want to. Besides. . . Tobi said there was something important going on. . .?"

Konan exchanged a calm glance with Nagato, who pulled out his cell phone and unlocked the screen. "We just received the date for the next battle," he told them, lighting up a cigarette of his own with his free hand.

"Oh?" Deidara asked, his face in the palm of his hand as he leaned against the railing, "Where is it this time?"

"It's behind the movie theater, downtown," he replied, and locked his phone again, pocketing it.

"Isn't that their own fuckin' turf?" Hidan scoffed, leaning against the wall next to Deidara, "Pussies. Can't they even pick neutral territory for once?"

"You know how they play, but we won't show them fear," Nagato replied, "If they think we're afraid just because it is in their territory, they're sadly mistaken."

"Excuse me, but what are you guys talking about?" Nibuiko piped up.

"Mind your own business," Deidara hissed, and Hidan seconded, "You don't need to involve yourself in big kid matters, kiddo. We can handle our shit."

"Deidara, Hidan," Nagato warned, sending them a warning glance.

"I'm sorry they're such bullies to you, Nibuiko," Kisame commented, sending her a smile, "You have to forgive them. They're insecure."

"What was that, you fuckin' punk?!"

"Hidan!" snapped Kakuzu, and Hidan hushed down, mumbling obscenities beneath his breath.

"Between Jonin and us, we take turns arranging official 'battle royales' that are broadcasted over the school's social networks. I'm surprised you haven't heard of them yet. Lots of the other students come to watch," Kisame elaborated, and Nibuiko raised a brow.

"Really?" she asked, "No, I've never heard of it."

"She must've been really unpopular," whispered Hidan to Deidara, who elbowed him playfully in agreement as the two snickered together.

"It'll be bloody," he continued, a sly smirk slowly appearing on his face, "Some bruises, bloodied noses, broken bones, even."

"O-Oh. . .?"

"Of course," he chuckled, "I said it was a battle royale, didn't I?"

"Kisame!" Tobi scolded, covering Nibuiko's ears. He had been sitting beside her the entire time. "You're just trying to scare her!"

"Fufufu. . . You caught me."

"I don't think Nibuiko should go to this one," Tobi told Nagato, "I don't think she's ready for that type of stuff."

"Hmm. . . But if she's going to be one of us, she's got to ride with us," Nagato reminded, to which Tobi cried, "But she's too much of an air-head!"

"Tobi," Konan warned, "Nibuiko made the decision to join our ranks willingly." Looking Nibuiko in the eyes directly, she raised her chin and asked, "Right, Nibuiko?"

Feeling little beneath her intimidating gaze that was dissecting her, she lowered her gaze and replied, "Yeah. I want to go."

Flustered, Tobi was about to protest again, when Itachi's sudden movement alarmed him. He stood up and brushed himself off, pulling his hoodie off the ground and tugging it over his shirt. "Itachi?" Kisame questioned, looking up at his friend, "Leaving so soon?"

"I'm going somewhere with less idiots," he replied coldly, stepping past the lot of them. He didn't even look at Nibuiko as he walked past.

"He's not taking it well at all, is he, Kisame?" Deidara asked, and Kisame shook his head. "You know he doesn't like extra baggage. He barely tolerated it when Tobi joined."

"Tell me about it," grumbled Deidara, rolling his eyes and shuddering with disgust.

Watching his back disappear, Nibuiko frowned. She could tell Itachi, out of all of them, disliked her the most. Deidara and Hidan talked big, but she felt that they were only teasing. Even Deidara, who hadn't said a single nice thing to her yet. Hidan had at least freely preached to her about Jashin. Itachi, on the other hand, was the only one that had said nothing. He wouldn't even look at her.

"Is he always like that, Tobi?" she asked quietly, looking over at to him. "Yep," he replied, "Just ignore him. He'll always be that way."

Thump!

Itachi ran right into the wall beside the door and stumbled back. "Ugh," he groaned, rubbing his forehead. He glared at the door and reached for the handle, swinging it open so hard it slammed against the outside and then stepped through.

Deidara burst out laughing.

"I-Is he okay?!" Nibuiko asked worriedly. The others were chuckling, too.

"Oh, he's fine," Kisame replied, "He just has really bad vision, but he's too stubborn to wear glasses."

"Why?"

"Well. . . It would ruin his 'image'."

The group continued to chuckle at Itachi's misfortune, while Nibuiko continued to worry. Would he be okay walking down all those stairs after hitting his head so hard? She closed her bento and slipped it into her bag and then stood. Tobi grabbed onto her sock.

"Where are you going?" he asked, "Want me to come with?"

"I'm going to check on Itachi-senpai," she replied, to which Tobi's jaw dropped and he exclaimed, "What?! Why?!"

"What if he gets a dizzy spell from that?" she scolded, a hand on her hip. Her concern was motherlike.

"Awww, don't worry about that ass!" Hidan waved him off, "He can take care of himself, and he'll only get pissed if you go around babying him."

"Well- He can get pissed all he wants," Nibuiko huffed, "But I'm going."

She pulled free of Tobi's hold and hurried to catch up to him. Tobi fell onto his back and rolled over, reaching after her dramatically.

"Nibuiko! No!" he shouted.

Running, eventually Nibuiko was able to catch up to Itachi before he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Itachi!" she called, and when he didn't stop, "Itachi-senpai!"

He came to a halt and looked over his shoulder at her. His expression hadn't changed at all: a complete poker face that was absolutely apathetic. He didn't greet her, and Nibuiko came to stand beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, pointing to his forehead, "Your forehead is red."

"What. . .?" Itachi's expression hadn't changed, but his tone was . . . disturbed? He wasn't used to this sort of attention. How come she was fretting over him?

"If you can't see, you should really wear glasses," she chastised, "Or at least contacts."

"I can't wear contacts," he replied, "I have a stigmatism."

"Oh. . . Well, then stop being so vain! There's no wonder you have lines beneath your eyes. You have to squint all the time, don't you?"

"What are you?"

Taken-aback, Nibuiko questioned, "Excuse me?"

"I mean, what kind of pest are you that you poke your nose where it doesn't belong?"

Blinking, Nibuiko wondered if she'd offended him. "I—I hadn't meant-"

"I can't tell if you're really a hot-air balloon full of air up there, or if your stupidity is an act."

"I. . ." Nibuiko frowned and then, seriously, asked, "How come you don't like me so much, Itachi? I know I'm new, but, I sincerely idolize you all!"

"That's what is annoying," he said, looking directly down at her in a manner that chilled her to the bone, "I can't stand people like you. I don't care what lies Konan and the others believe, but to me, you're just a nuisance. You're just a normal kid that's never broken a rule in their life, right?"

She shifted beneath his gaze, uncomfortable that he knew the truth. Before she could defend herself, he continued.

"Like Deidara said before: you don't belong here. You're running away from your old life, jumping headstrong into the polar opposite, because you lack confidence. You don't know who you really are, so you're desperately searching for the thing that is easiest to hold onto to give you courage. If you think that becoming something you're not will solve your problems. . ."

Itachi scoffed and looked away, as if disgusted. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned, continuing down the stairs. He didn't even finish what he was saying. Nibuiko wasn't even worth that, or so she felt.

His words stung, because they were true. She was running away. She did lack confidence, and she didn't know who she really was. He made her doubt herself, and everything she was doing to make herself a better person. Was it all for the wrong reasons?

No! She'd surely felt the happiest she ever had on the back of Tobi's motorcycle last night. She'd believed she could be reborn for real.

When she'd first seen them, the sense of euphoria she had experienced hadn't been an illusion. It wasn't that she wanted to play pretend and then leave when the novelty fell off; she wanted to feel freedom like Tobi and the others. She wanted to have the courage to be who she was, and to exude confidence like them who shined as brightly as the sun.

Besides: was it really so wrong to be searching for who she was at their age? How come it was suddenly such a bad thing to want to be a better person? She was sure everyone had something they wanted to change about themselves!

But how come she couldn't speak up to defend herself? Clenching her fists and biting her tongue, Itachi disappeared around the corner and she was left alone in the hall.

Yes, she knew,

She still wasn't even remotely strong enough.

**Afterword:**

I'm so thankful for the few reviews I've gotten so far! : D I hope you all like this new chapter. Jonin will be introduced in the next chapter! Look forward to it!


End file.
